All You Can Eat
All You Can Eat is a side mission and psychopath battle in Dead Rising 3. This mission first becomes available during Chapter 3, after Nick has met with Annie and Red at the hotel. Summary Nick discovers a survivor trying to get into the kitchen of Uncle Billy's Buffet. As Nick walks over to him, he slips on a puddle of vomit. Darlene hears him and appears around the corner of the buffet kitchen, noisily eating a chicken leg. When Nick tries to reason with her and tells her to stop eating, for there's plenty of food in the restaurant for everyone, she refuses to stop, claiming that she's tired of low carbs and celery, and that she's hungry. The survivor sees this as an opportunity to try to gather food from the kitchen. However, she spots him doing so and attacks him by throwing three plates at him. As she yells at him to get away from "her" food, she stabs him with a large spork. Nick tries to argue that he just wanted food, but Darlene starts attacking him as she suspects he called her "fat". After Darlene is defeated, she begins to complain about a stomach ache and indigestion. She attempts to "purge" herself by charging at him with her scooter once again, but the scooter slips on a puddle of her vomit and she ends up falling onto her back. She starts throwing up again and dies by choking on her own vomit. Completing this mission and defeating Darlene will unlock the Gluttonous achievement. When she is defeated, Darlene drops a key to get into the rest of the kitchen. Mission Dialogue Battle Style * Despite being morbidly obese, Darlene is suprisingly fast, probably because of her three-wheeled mobility scooter. She is capable of doing a quick charge against Nick, for if it is successful, she will repeatedly stab Nick/Dick with a big spork, taking away about a single bar of health. * She can also do a simple charge attack where she simply slams anyone with her scooter at high speed. * She can use her spork/knife/meat cleaver to slash anyone, doing low damage. * She can spin around in her scooter, hitting anyone in a small area. * She can vomit on the floor, which results in anyone except for herself to slip and hit the floor if they run over the vomit. She usually does this with her spin attack. * Similar to Antoine Thomas in Dead Rising 2, she can drive to an area inside the diner and start eating food. This will regenerate her health, but also serves as her weakness: while eating, she is left vulnerable to attacks and especially to being grabbed. * Also similar to Antoine, she also throws plates and knives from her scooter basket. While the plates don't do too much damage or simply bounce off Nick, the knives are more dangerous. Gallery All You Can Eat Call.jpg|Jamie calls about the mission. Interior of the Buffet 000.JPG Darlene on scooter.JPG Darlene's ribbons.JPG Darlene in Diner.png 265550 screenshots 2015-05-16 00012.jpg I see the way you look at me!.JPG Darlene with Chicken.png|Darlene eating a turkey drumstick. 265550 screenshots 2015-11-22 00001.jpg I'm hungry..JPG Darlene warns.JPG Just watch me.JPG No!.JPG Darlene Gorging.png Darlene spots the survivor.JPG Angry Darlene.JPG Darlene dead rising 3.jpg|Darlene about to stab a survivor to death. Darlene's rage.JPG Darlene killed the survivor.JPG World on a platter.JPG Chapter three darlene.png|Darlene shouts at Nick. Are you calling me fat.JPG Are you calling me fat 001.JPG Darlene's charge.JPG Darlene's charge 001.JPG Darlene points at Nick.JPG Fight with Darlene.JPG Darlene in Chair.png Darlene Indigestion.jpg I feel really bad.JPG Darlene Fleischermacher.JPG Darlene slips on a puddle.JPG Darlene slips on a puddle 001.JPG Darlene starts to vomit.JPG Darlene Choking.jpg Darlene in Vomit.png|Darlene dies, choking on her own vomit. Darlene dies.JPG|Darlene dies. Darlene's corpse.jpg|Darlene's corpse. Category:Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles